CoMe tO mE!
by elizabethsach
Summary: voLvi! D... akI UN ONEsHot!..nO sToI SEGUrA de UNA CANiOn ERmosa de JEsSE mcCARtNey! VistA desDE el PuNto DE haRRY! HYH oViOuSlY!


N/A: la verdad me siento de lo mas decepcionada de mi misma no pude terminar el otro fic que estaba haciendo, la verdad no se si pueda hacerlo… pero me encuentro aquí presente eso es lo que cuenta espero…

Ya saben todo lo demás… nada de aquí es mío si así lo fuera muchas cosas no serian como lo son ahorita. D salvo lo que desconozcan…

La canción le pertenece a Jesse McCartney! Se llama Come to me de su album beautiful soul.

EMPEZADO: lunes 20 de marzo del 2006 hora: 11:25

_Under the silver stars_

_Right where he broke your heart_

_Girl you know i´ll give you anything_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_And say the words he never said_

_I´ll make you promises you can belive._

Aquí solamente me encuentro yo, o solo lo que desearía? No lo se no se que a sido de mi estos meses, la verdad si no fuera por ti no se donde me encontraría, no se que pudo haber sido de mi si tu no hubieras estado ahí, para darme siempre tu fiel apoyo, solo eso tu apoyo incondicional aunque yo hubiera querido algo mas.

Me encuentro aquí en este viejo parque debajo de estas estrellas de plata que no se asemejan en nada a el brillo que pueden tener tus ojos color miel, cuando algo en verdad te hace feliz, aquí donde dices que el rompió tu corazón, aquí donde dices haber perdido toda tu felicidad, donde perdiste ese brillo que a mi me hacia brillar. Sabes que te e dado todo cuanto e podido, si fuera por mi jamás te faltaría nada, jamás te faltaría nadie en quien confiar en quien poder desahogarte.

Tan solo desearía poder estrechar tu mano como el lo hacia, de la manera en la que lo dejabas hacerlo, en la que tu decías ser feliz, en la que el decía poder hacerte feliz.

Tan solo si me dejaras decir las palabras que el nunca dijo, que nunca se intereso en decirte, hacerte promesas que puedas creer, por que yo jamás podría defraudarte así como el, si me dejaras tan solo amarte de la manera en la que el no supo hacerlo.

_CHORUS_

_Let me be the one_

_Tellin´ you it´s alright,_

_Sharig the smiles and tears you cry_

_Let me be the one_

_Lovin´ you when you´re weak_

_For all of the strength you need_

_You can come to me_

Déjame ser el único que te diga que todo esta bien, que no corres peligro alguno, verte las sonrisas, crearte las lagrimas, déjame ser el único que pueda amarte todo el tiempo, el único por el que derrames esas lagrimas de cristal que tanto te duele sacar, porque tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo que para todo lo que necesites siempre estaré ahí en las buenas y malas, como desde hace ya tanto tiempo tu sabes que puedes venir conmigo.

_When you´re down and you feel so lonely_

_Turn around, you can come to me_

_When you´re down, baby, I will be the only, come to me_

_You can just be yourself_

_Cuz I don´t want nobody else_

_All of your secrets are safe with me_

_For the kind a love you can trust_

_For more then just a crush_

_Baby, why don´t you just come to me_

Así como lo haces cuando te sientes sola o decaída, ven conmigo que aquí estaré siempre tu sabes que puedes venir conmigo no importa tiempo ni distancia iré a ti o tu puedes venir conmigo siempre que lo desees.´

Porque tu sabes que seré el único que comprenda razones aunque a m me duela aceptar las respuestas que tomes, aunque entre ellas me lleves de encuentro aquí estaré yo siempre, siempre.

Por que sabes que jamás te juzgue, que jamás me importo el que dirán, como a muchos, porque conmigo puedes ser quien eres, porque no quiero nadie más, solo te quiero a ti.

Porque sabes que tus secretos son mis secretos que moriría antes de revelarlos, que daría mi vida, por la tuya si fuera necesario como lo e hecho en otras ocasiones, que no me importaría perderme, porque estas tu primero que nadie.

CHORUS

When I´ve got you in my arms

Say it´s where you wanna be

Cuz, girl, I´m down on my knees

Promisin´ my heart oh, my heart

Porque solamente frente a ti me rindo, porque eres la única que me hace entrar en razón, eres la única que tiene poder sobre mi, porque ante ti mis piernas flaquean, porque ante ti mi dulce niña me rindo, porque tienes una magia especial que me hace débil frente a ti.

_CHORUSx2_

_Whenever you need me I´m always here_

_Whenever you need me, girl_

_Whenever you need me I´m right here_

_Oh, I´ll be there_

_Whenever you need me_

_Whenever you need me, girl_

_Whenever you need me_

_Oh, I´ll be there_

Porque siempre que renecesites estaré ahí para darte apoyo incondicional, estaré ahí, para ti no importa lo que sea, no importa que tan difícil sea, si es por ti simplemente por ti jamás te defraudaría, jamás te dejaría caer como lo han hecho los otros, que no se han dado cuenta de que tan lindo espécimen como tu necesita de un cuidado especial que lo sepa tratar como es debido, como una reina, como algo especial, como una muñeca de porcelana que pudiera romperse.

…………

Oh! dios mío Harry! Gracias a Dios que estás aquí…-dices aliviada

No se sería de mi sin ti vamos caminemos a mi casa… esta empezando a llover no quiero que tomes un resfriado por mis estupideces Harry…-dice tomándome de la mano para empezara jalarme.

Vamos Herms… tu sabes que no son tonterías y que siempre puedes contar conmigo par lo que tu desees…-te digo con un tono melancólico pero que no alcanzas a percibir gracias a Dios.

Si lo se Harry por algo eres mi mejor amigo no?...-dices volteándome a ver, mostrándome una sonrisa, una de tus mejores sonrisas.

Yo solo atino a devolverte la misma sonrisa, que tu me mandaste.

Andando Harry!...-dices con un tono de desesperación ya que no veías ningún indicio de que me moviera…- sabes que este parque no me trae muy buenos momentos especialmente..-dices jalándome de nuevo pero esta vez con éxito ya que logras moverme y empezamos caminar hacia la reja de la salida del parque.

Y porque no arre….-no termine de decir la frase ya que me interrumpiste

Si lo se! Tengo que arreglar esa mentada red flu!..—dice una vez que logramos salir de aquel bello parque que se encuentra a tres cuadras de tu casa.

Y asi emprendimos el camino, que tenia como destino tu casa, entablando una conversación animada, pero que realmente mi mente no correspondía, solo se había quedado en esa frase tan significatoria que había salido de tus bellos labios "_por algo eres mi mejor amigo no_?"… _por algo eres mi mejor amigo no?.._ _mi mejor amigo no?... _ _no?_

Terminado : martes 21 de marzo del 2006 hora: 12:06

Baja mas rápido de lo que esperaba, no se tal vez no sea lo suficientemente largo pero creo que refleja todo lo que yo quería que reflejara, pues espero que les haya gustado… no se si solo será este cap. O si querrán que siga… si así lo queren pues manden reviews!... ustedes saben como!...D

Cuídense! Espero que se encuentren bien! Muchos besos!...

y pues...sin mas que escribir (por ahora) me despido...

whit love:

: elizabeth-zach :


End file.
